kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
Caillou Misbehaves On A Car Trip Gets Grounded by JonComedian VGCP on GoAnimate
Eric: K Lu we are going to see the inside out premiere so Rosie wants to see. David: No. I'm not going to see the inside out da that movie and so freaking boring done I don't want to go to the AMC Theaters I want to stay home and watch Dora and friends into the city. Eric: No you are not watching Dora and friends we are going to the movie and that's final so you are coming and that's final now let's get in the car. David: No I'm not going Eric/Old Voice Alert: GET IN THE CAR OR YOU ARE GROUNDED!!!! Quagmire: Screw you. Kidaroo: KAY I YOU!!! That's not nice to talk to your father like that!!! now let's get in the car!!!!!! Car Voom David: But dad I don't want to go. Eric: Shut up K lu we are going to the movie and that's final. Now shut the hell up Shy girl: Yep if you don't stop talking can you have nothing it all. David: Then can we go to McDonalds instead Eric: No K lu we are not going to McDonals no stops Klu if we stopped at McDonals we are going to be late for the movie now shut up K lu David: I want to go to McDonalds Eric: Be quiet K lu you need to shut up you wanna say no more stops no more stops and that's final. K lu you talk back to me you will be grounded Kidaroo: I want to the die! I want to the die! I want to the die! I want to the die! and their final GRRRRRRRRRRRROAR!! Eric: Don't you dare to talk to us like that?????!!!!! K lu!!!!!!!! we are going home now we are not going to the movies because you are thorwing a stupid tantrum. now we are going home. now we can't see inside out. At home Julie: K lu how dare you misbehave on our car trip that's it you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 100 years Eric: now go upstairs to your room Eric/Old Voice Alert: NOW!!! David/Old Voice Alert: STUPID DAD I HATE YOU MOM AND DAD I WISH YOU ARE DEAD!!!!!! Eric/Old Voice Alert: OH MY GOD K LU HOW DARE YOU WISH US DEAD!!! K LU GET BACK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! David: What is it dad? David/Old Voice Alert: AND YOU MOM AND DAD!!! HOW DARE YOU GROUND ME FOR STUPID REASON!!! THAT'S IT YOU ARE GROUNDED GROUNDED FOR 1,000 MONTHS GO TO YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!!! Eric: K lu What the hell is wrong with you how dare you get revenge on us that's it you are even more grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for five days now go to your room. Kidaroo/ Old Voice Alert: YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU WANTS SO HARD!!!! Swing Knock whack Crash T.rex sound effect (jurassic park) CRASH BAM (Piplup's moves Bide) Children scream EXPLOSION Ariados scream and fly away Susie: LOOK BIRD BRAIN!!!!! THERE'S A MUTANT YOUNG MAN KILL HIS OLD PARENTS!!!!!!!!! Police siren Car screech Crash BAM Police siren Car voom and Police siren Martha: STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!! Police 1: OK boys and girls let's take him down by throwing grenade! POP!! car engine stopped David/Old Voice Alert: SO SO SOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSOSO!!! KRAAANG! KRAAANG! KRAAANG! KRAANG! Police siren stop Martha (Kath Soucie) Come out and put your hand on your head! Opening door crash bam People punching and stab! Martha (Kath Soucie): Prime thank you for stopping K Lu for talk back to his old parent. Walter: Well Martha but you teach K lu a lesson for what happened to his old parents. If he talks back to his own father. Martha (Kath Soucie): Yes Walter but I'm afraid his old parents boris, doris, and rosie have take their taken to the hospital right now as his old parents got used Piplup's bide by own youngman! Category:Goanimate